winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Watch
The Magic Watch is a magical item that debuts in Season 1Season of World of Winx. Appearance Resembling a pocket watch, the Magic Watch has a swirl in the middle with a single hand/pointer that moves clock-wise. Instead of numbers it has geometrical shapes and a lid to protect the front. It varies from bronze, gray, or green. According to the Watchmaker, Silke, and Tecna, the Magic Watch is nether digital nor mechanical and was built backwards. When the Magic Watch is used to open portals, it emits a bright blue light with white sparks. World of Winx Season 1 The Magic Watches make their debut in the episode "The Legend of the Crocodile Man." After a confrontation with the titular monster, Musa notices something that was dropped during their fight and retrieves it. She and the Winx later hear loud ticking coming from the device at the very end of the episode as it had begun to move on its own. The Winx then spend most of the following episode trying to figure out what the Watch was and how it worked, only to find that the Watch acts as a portal to the mysterious World of Dreams by the end thanks to Flora's careful planning. If the Winx are able to get a Watch in their possession, then they would be able to rescue all of the talents that have been kept within the World of Dreams. Further in the season, Bloom returns to Annabelle's apartment after learning that a Watch just like the Crocodile Man's had been left there, however, her search comes up short as a mysterious man leaps from the closet and outruns Bloom. To make matters worse, she is apprehended by a pair of detectives by the end of the episode and learns that they were the ones who took in the Watch as a clue by the beginning of "The Shaman." Rather than working alone, Bloom decides to seek out Roxy's help in distracting the detectives. However, her plan is cut short by a sudden vision, which prompts her to leave for China. After the Shaman is apprehended by the Winx, he is confronted by his boss, the Queen of the World of Dreams, through his shadow. There, the Shaman also reveals that he is unable to return to the World of Dreams on his own as his Magic Watch had been stolen by a man named "Jim." The Watches are physically presented once again in the episode "Dangerous Waters," where a man named Smee uses his own green Watch to hypnotize Ace, which ultimately puts the Winx in serious danger. Also, while Smee is stirring up trouble on WOW, Bloom and Roxy decide to take the initiative and steal back the Watch in Evans and Gómez's possession, only for a mysterious man to intervene by stealing the Watch for himself. Bloom, Roxy and Arthur tail the man and manage to corner him, but the Watch he stole gets broken during the scuffle. With nowhere else left to turn, the man, who is revealed to be Jim, offers his assistance. In the following episode, "Shadows on the Snow," it is revealed that Bloom took Jim up on his offer and the two embark on a journey searching for a man simply known as The Watchmaker. This journey leads the duo to Switzerland, where Bloom and Jim are ambushed by Smee and his Zombie Pirates and are eventually subdued and taken into the World of Dreams. Later, in "The Watchmaker," Silke manages to repair the broken Watch and the Winx use it to go into the World of Dreams to rescue Bloom and the trapped talents. During the season finale, after the Queen of the World of Dreams is defeated and the talents have been rescued, Jim uses the Magic Watch to send the talents and the Winx back to Earth. To thank Jim for everything he has done for them, Bloom and the Winx entrust him with the Magic Watch. Magical Abilities The watch acts as a key to open the portal to the World of Dreams. It can also be used to hypnotize people, like Smee used it to hypnotize Ace. Trivia *The Magic Watch has similarities with the Dream Probe. *When Silke fixes the watch instead of the pointer being part of the swirl, it moves towards inside it. *The Magic Watch might be a reference to the alarm clock swallowed by Tick-Tock the Crocodile in the Disney animated movie Peter Pan, resulting in a constant ticking sound perpetually accompanying the presence of the crocodile. *Since it can be used to access the World of Dreams, the Magic Watch could also represent sleeping or dreaming time. Gallery Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Items Category:Devices